lesmismusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
One Day More
One Day More is a song from Les Misérables, which follows The Attack on Rue Plumet and is the jaw-dropping ending to Act 1. The whole song consists of 9 parts, 8 if you count the Thérnardiers as one part. During the last chorus, 5 parts are simultaneously sung until the last few lines, where the principals and ensemble sing together. The tune is a medley of songs that have already been sung, such as I Dreamed a Dream and Who Am I? /The Trial. 'Lyrics' Valjean One day more, another day, another destiny This never ending road to calvary; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time, One day more! Marius I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Valjean One day more. Marius & Cosette Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you, my world has started! Eponine One more day all on my own. Marius & Cosette Will we ever meet again? Eponine One more day with him not caring. Marius & Cosette I was born to be with you. Eponine What a life I might have known. Marius & Cosette And I swear I will be true! Eponine But he never saw me there! Enjolras One more day before the storm! Marius Do I follow where she goes? Enjolras At the barricades of freedom. Marius Shall I join my brothers there? Enjolras When our ranks begin to form Marius Do I stay; do I dare? Enjolras Will you take your place with me? All The time is now, the day is here! Valjean One day more! Javert One day more to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! Valjean One day more! Thernardier & Madame Thernardier Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here a little `dip' There a little `touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Students (2 Groups) 1: One day to a new beginning 2: Raise the flag of freedom high! 1: Every man will be a king 2: Every man will be a king 1: There's a new world for the winning 2: There's a new world to be won All Do you hear the people sing? Marius My place is here, I fight with you! Valjean One day more! Marius & Cosette I did not live until today. Eponine One more day all on my own! Marius & Cosette How can I live when we are parted? Javert(overlapping) We will join these people's heroes We will follow where they go We will learn their little Secrets, We will know the things they know. Valjean One day more! Marius & Cosette Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Eponine What a life I might have known! Marius & Cosette And yet with you my world has started Javert(overlapping) One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys Thernardiers(overlapping) Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Valjean Tomorrow we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day All Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn One more day One day more!